Nameless
by Snoow
Summary: --------
1. Chapter 2

_**Prólogo.**_

_Castelo de Juno, sete anos atrás..__- Vossa Majestade, há invasão na nossa fronteira. Cerca de quinhentos orcs e a Elite está com eles!  
__- Eu sei, as coisas não estão boas... Euvarin e Snow, onde estão?  
__- Vossa Majestade está no Conselho dos Sábios, e Vossa Alteza em seu dormitório, aos cuidados de Madame Nih. Quais são as ordens?  
__- O Conselho já sabe? Você é o meu escudeiro mais fiel, e tenho um ultimo favor a lhe pedir.  
__- Já, Majestade. Pois diga, irei servi-lo.  
__- Você já fez muito por mim, por Euvarin e pelo nosso povo, e nessa guerra, sinto que não haverá sobreviventes devido a ultima invasão que tivemos,então, se o Conselho está sabendo,provavelmente Euvarin e os sábios,arquimagos irão à guerra. Eu vou levar o que tenho,e provavelmente não sairemos vivos, quero que poupe a sua vida, vá para sua família.  
__- Vossa Majestade, não posso! Estaria muito grato, mas não posso. Vou servi-lo.  
__-Não há tempo. Além de salvar a sua vida, leve Snow com você. Euvarin não sabe disto ainda, mas creio que iria concorda comigo na situação que estamos. Leve minha filha. Uma criança de três anos não merece ficar aqui. Faça-a crescer e sei que será uma ótima jovem. E não fale que será herdeira, omita isso.  
__-Vossa Majestade..  
__-Não, Jurien, é uma ordem. E alem do mais, me chame de Lurius. Vá, agora! Que Odin proteja você, à sua família, e principalmente, Snow._

_* * *_

_**Capítulo I : Neve.**  
__- Snow, pelo amor de Odin, vá para casa!  
__- Ah tio Jurien!! A primavera é tão linda!  
__- Eu sei Snow mas vá, está escurecendo. Com cinco anos, e já é teimosa.  
__-Rabugento!  
__- Cuidado para não cair_... _Faz dois anos desde a guerra, coitada.  
__Aos campos verdes e floridos da primavera, os feudos de Prontera, Capital de Rune- Midgard, brilhavam ao crepúsculo do dia, as folhas verdes das arvores, com a leve brisa levando o aroma daquela estação no ritmo dos passos acelerados de uma garotinha de apenas cinco anos, seu cabelo avermelhado balançando junto ao vento, e seu vestido branco arrastando naquela grama úmida. Corria e corria, aumentando sempre os passos,pisando de leve, como se fosse o cair de um floco de neve. Esbelta como uma princesa, com uma fisiologia totalmente diferente dos moradores camponeses de Prontera. Ela achava estranho essa diferença, e sentia que os outros a olharam feio,criticando sua fisiologia, mas nunca teve maturidade para saber o porquê.  
__Ela sempre foi mal vista, e percebia as pessoas ao redor, com aqueles olhos cerrados e os males que tanto desejavam . Neste mesmo dia,voltando para a pequena casa onde Jurien morava com sua esposa,entrou naquele casebre simples, porem confortavel para tão pouco espaço. Sentou-se na mesa,que a aguardava uma deliciosa sopa, e à mesa na sua espera, estava Jurien, um senhor agora,com cabelos grisalhos e curtos,haviam cicatrizes em suas mãos, que sempre despertavam curiosidade aos olhos misteriosos da pequena. Jurien era um ferreiro,forjava armas incriveis, com todos os tipos de metais e pedras preciosas ja vistas e procuradas por toda Rune-Migard,e sempre bem procurado , quando trabalhava em Juno, escudeiro de Lurius,forjava armas para o exercíto e além de tudo, era tutor de jovens prestes a entra na Academia de Prontera,ensinado -os o básico de batalhas e teorias,como é a função de um mago numa guerra, e a de um Sumo Sacerdote, e suas diferenças. Se nao fosse pela guerra, ele provavlmente treinaria Snow em Juno, porém,como havia se aposentado,resolveu nao fala sobre a academia a sua alteza,para que ela nao sofresse.  
__Aquele silêncio foi quebrado quando Lirven,esposa de Jurien,modesta, cabelo loiro escuro, bem curtinho com seus olhos verdes-esmeraldas que deixava-a ainda mais bela,deu uma leve tossida, e Snow começou a falar:  
__- Tio, posso te pergunta algo?  
__-Claro,Snow- Tomava a sopa, prestando atenção no que a sua "sobrinha" iria dizer.  
__- As pessoas me olham diferente,e eu mesma percebi que eu nao sou parecida com ninguem daqui,por quê?  
__O silencio voltou a tomar conta da humildeacasa e Jurien e a esposa se entreolharam,e Livern anuiu ,sabendo que seu marido deu uma leve bufada,deixando a colher no pote da sopa,levando os braços acima da mesa, apoiado no cotovelo, e suas maos calejadas sob o queixo.  
__- Snow, há algo que você precisa saber. Você é muito nova para entender,mas no futuro você entenderá. Eu conheci seus pais.  
__Os olhos curiosos da pequena esbugalharam-se, largou a colher e fitou Jurien.  
__- Como assim? Você os conheceu?  
__- Eles eram fantásticos. Seu pai era um homem extremamente dedicado, e um exemplar cavaleiro que um reino possa ter. Era um Lord,cheio de glória, e muito sereno. Eu era seu escuderio em guerras, fui muito amigo dele,seu nome era Lurius. Sua mãe, por sua vez,era séria,determinada, mas por trás daquela postura, era extremamente generosa. Professora que liderava o Conselho dos Sábios, o maior conselho de bruxos,arquimagos,profeta, dominando o poder arcano,e era inteligente,seu nome era Euvarin.  
__- Professora? Ela ensinava o que?  
__-Professora de poderes arcanos,Além de ter amplo conhecimento em magia,ela não ensina como se fosse essas professoras de escolas, ela tem uma ampla visão, e com isso, repassa aos outros sua opinião. Os dois eram fantásticos,então houve uma guerra.  
__-Uma..uma guerra? Com aquelas pessoas feias?  
__Jurien deixou escapar um riso, e logo voltou a sua postura de sério.A noite haveria de ser longa,por tantas perguntas à responder.  
__-É. Ha muitos anos,o rei de Rune-Midgard,Rei de Prontera,estava sendo ameaçado por um grupo de começo, eram poucos destes, e o rei logo conseguia se safar,mas conforme os anos,muitos se rebelaram ao poder mornacal,e isso foi de dinastia à dinastia. Em um ano,havia tanto rebelde, que criaram um grupo, uma organização,chamada Elite. Eles destruiram reinos de toda Midgard,Al de Baran, Payon,Geffen,menos Juno,que é um reino de Rune-Midgard,porém afastado do resto. O Rei de Prontera perdeu o controle por conta de varias invasoes, e liberou para todo o país a criarem "Guilds", ou Clãs,para defenderem-se da Elite. No começo a ideia foi magnífica,mas depois de muitos clãs,eles começaram a criar rivalidade entre eles: pessoas reunidas de todas as classes,acabaram criando grupos para desfrontar-se com os outros, ao invés da Elite.E isso, é assim ate hoje. Sempre há guerras entre clãs.__Como ja nao bastasse,a Elite resolveu atacar as cidades afastadas, e uma delas, foi Juno. Seu pai e sua mãe lutaram, e eu fui concebido a  
cuidar de ti,e por isso que estásaqui. Você é Juniana,por isso essa diferença de fisiologia.  
__Assim que acabou de falar,Jurien olhou para Snow, e esta estava olhando-o arretando uma sobrancelha e com aquela cara de dúvida e quis saber das classes,profissões , e de como se tornar. Jurien explicou que era tutor,e ao saber disso e super empolgada, Snow pediu que lhe treinasse,porem ele não gostou muito da idéia, e adimirou-se que sua alteza não estava triste ou perplexa :" não deve ter entendido nada" e foi pergunta:  
__- Snow, você entendeu?Seja sincera.  
__- Na verdade, não. Quero dizer,entendi, mas é meio confuso ainda.  
__- De quê, querida?  
__- E aonde estão meus pais agora? Estão em Juno?  
__Jurien realmente estava certo,ela nao tinha maturidade para entender, mas ja que começou,resolveu achar palavras menos grosseiras,mas não teve jeito, tinha que ser direto, e sabia que aquilo ia frustar a menina.  
__-Não, Snow. Seus pais..Eles, naquela guerra,morreram. Você tinha três anos. Vocês eram a família Angel. Sabe por que deste seu nome,Snow? Quando você nasceu, estava nevando. Era a primeira vez em séculos que nevava em Juno.E você era branquinha branquinha,então sua mãe nomeou-a de Snow,Neve.  
__A partir daquela noite, Snow mudou. Aqueles olhos felizes e grandes, agora eram sérios. Estava decidida a lutar, a vingar. Ao pedir varias vezes para Jurien que a treinasse, ele sabia que uma hora ou outra iria acontecer, e poderia não estar vivo daqui cinco anos,onde Snow entraria na Academia.  
-Tá bom,eu te ensino.Já sabe o quer?  
-Algoz._


	2. Chapter 21

Capítulo II: Sentimentos.

Cinco anos se passaram desde a ultima conversa de Jurien com Snow. O ferreiro morreu um ano antes de Snow completar dez anos, e finalizar seu pré treinamento, apto para Academia.

Música alegre, pessoas diferentes, um imenso castelo. Essa era a capital de toda Rune- Midgard, Prontera. Localizada no centro, sendo referencia de outras cidades e campos. Lá, muito se encontrava pessoas das mais diferentes classes, trabalhos, e vida. Snow já com dez anos, estava parada em frente à fonte, localizada bem no meio de Prontera, olhando ao redor. Nunca pisara em solos capitais. Estava admirada com a conglomeração de pessoas, comércio alheio. Ficava olhando para seu mini-mapa, tentando descobri onde ficava a Academia. Seus treinamentos com Jurien aprendeu a manusear facas, adagas e lanças. Sabia a teoria de cada classe, e de sua correspondente.

Começou a andar pela cidade, perdida. Seus olhos refletiam a dor e solidão de quem sempre ficara sozinha. Quando Jurien morreu, sua esposa ficou tão depressiva, que precisou ir ao hospital. Snow sabia que precisaria partir, afinal, aquela não era sua real família. Precisava cumpri sua promessa.

Perdida e sem noção de tempo e espaço, andava em círculos, não entendia o mapa. Até que sentiu uma mão apoiar-se em seu assustada,tirando rapidamente sua faquinha ,em olhou, era uma menina também da sua cabelo preso em um coque todo desarrumado, um lábio carnudo e chamativo. Olhos castanho-claros, a deixava inda mais bela. Ela deu um sorrisinho, e abaixou a faca.

- Calminha! Não precisa partir pra agressão! Qual seu nome?

Snow abaixou a faca,guardando-a ,logo depois olhou para ela e disse com uma voz fria:

- Snow Angel. E o seu?

- Snow Angel? Que nome esquisito! Meu nome é Inphyy.

- Depois o meu nome é esquisito.- As duas deram risadas. Snow sentiu na menina uma coisa diferente, sentiu-se bem, e daí começou.

Inphhy olhando para ela, sorriu.

- Você vai para a academia também?

- Sim, mas estou literalmente perdida.

- Eu também vou! Vamos juntas! Ai nos conheceremos melhor.

- Ta, mas você sabe o caminho?

- Sei, lógico!

E elas andaram. Andaram, andaram e não chegavam a lugar algum. Vendo o pôr-do-sol, Snow olhou para a amiga com uma expressão de querer matá-la.

-Você não disse que sabia?!

- Eu não mencionei o "acho"?

- Não. -Snow disse friamente.

- Hihiihih, perdão! A gente pergunta, oras.

Numa bufada, a menina de cabelos ruivos, sentou no banco próximo a elas, esperando o sucesso da amiga. Já estava tarde, e não tinha muita gente na rua, pensou ela já cansada. Pegou sua mochila, encostou-a numa das pontas do banco, e deitou.

Passou o tempo, e Snow foi acordada pelos movimentos que Inphyy fazia com sua mão,balançando . Esta acordou e ainda era noite. Teve um sono tão pesado, que parecia ter dormido por séculos.

- Quem morreu?- disse esfregando os olhos

- Ninguém que a gente saiba.

- Conseguiu algo?

-Sim. Você não acredita, mas, ta vendo esse muro na nossa frente?

-Sim, e daí?

-Ué,é ali.

Snow deu um pulo,e inconformada,olhou para o imenso muro com um olhar determinado.

- E pensar que passamos três vezes por ele!

-Eu entendo a sua , agora a gente dorme aqui mesmo, parecendo mendigas, e amanha entramos.

- Só temos isso pra fazer.

Logo amanheceu,e as duas amigas foram acordadas pelo movimento e conversas daquela imensa cidade. Inphyy espreguiçou-se e acordou a amiga num leve tapinha na perna. Snow acordou,se recompôs e duas se entreolharam, e só ouviram um barulho meio estrondoso e opaco.

- Snow, sua barriga disse q está com fome.

- Que coisa, Inphyy! A sua me disse a mesma coisa. Tem comida ai?

- Tenho batata doce, serve?

- Melhor que mato.

Depois de comerem a batata, as duas se encaminharam para frente do portão da Academia. Era um lugar belo: uma longa passagem de mármore até a porta de entrada. Ao lado desta, havia árvores, flores dos mais vários tipos,um lugar belo.O monumento era típico um castelo medieval antigo, de séculos passados, porém bem conservado. Os olhos das amigas brilharam, e Snow sentiu uma confiança extra ao olhar para aquele belo lugar. O encantamento foi quebrado graças à Inphyy.

- É daqui para frente que iremos ser um mero objeto de guerra.

- Inphyy, o que você vai ser?

- Eu? Eu vou passar na academia e ir para Payon. Serei arqueira. Apesar de não saber para qual exame farei depois. E você?

- Algoz.

- Sua vida será difícil. Mas já que você tem um gene meio matador, combina contigo. O que um algoz precisa é de objetivo, e ambição. Seu olhar demonstra isso. Mas até lá, vamos ter que passar por três exames: um na academia, outro na cidade respectiva de cada guild classe, e lá, veremos o futuro : um exame que determinará nossa imagem para sempre. Mas antes, temos que passar por esse. – Inphyy deu um sorriso e começou a andar pelo caminho de mármore. Snow a seguiu, pensativa no que a amiga disse. Sabia que depois da academia, iriam se separar e sabe-se lá quando voltariam a se ver. A imagem de Jurien não saia de sua cabeça, e a historia que ele lhe contara há cinco anos, nunca esquecida. Haveria de ser tornar a mais ambiciosa e vingativa.


End file.
